El pedir un favor
by NiosKlastenos
Summary: Yao desea encontrar lo más rápido posible a su amigo Iván para poder pedirle uno de los favores más importantes en su vida, él deseaba comprar aquella historieta de kitty-chan que siempre le había prometido, más nunca había dado. *Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y a su respectiva serie*


**El pedir un favor... (Rochu Fanfic)**

Necesitaba urgentemente encontrar a Iván. Necesitaba preguntarle algo sumamente importante, pero a diferencia de otros días, su ruso amigo no estaba junto a él, así que estaba buscándolo desesperado por todos los rincones de la academia, mas no había tenido un buen resultado. ¿Dónde se había metido tan grande hombre que no podía encontrarlo? Un metro ochenta y dos de persona era muy difícil perderle de vista, más si aquella persona lucía una dorada y llamativa cabellera. ¿Dónde estaba Iván?

- Esto no es divertido, necesito la ayuda de Iván, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde pueda estar. - Yao suspiró frustrado. Estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso tratando de encontrar a su amigo. Aquel mismo tiempo lo habría utilizado para comer algo o terminar algún deber inconcluso, pero no, estaba aún en búsqueda del "bueno para nada" de Iván. - Veamos, si conozco bien a este tonto... ¿Dónde podría estar en hora de descanso? Mmm... Es tan obvio, que ahora pienso que yo soy el tonto. - El joven retomó su caminar acelerado.

- ¡Iván Braginsky! ¡¿Dónde estás?! - Los gritos del joven quizás podían estar siendo escuchados por una gran cantidad de personas, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Ya sabía dónde podía estar su amigo. Ya obtendría la respuesta de su incógnita.

- ¿Yao...? - Un tipo alto y robusto apareció detrás de un árbol refregando sus ojos de una manera bastante pueril, casi pareciendo un pequeño recién despertado de una cómoda y reponedora siesta. Era bastante alto, mucho más que Yao, pero tenía una apariencia inofensiva. No resaltaba en ninguna característica física, bueno, su nariz sí, pero era un detalle que le proporcionaba identidad a Iván. - ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto? Estaba descansando tan placenteramente en este árbol, pero de pronto unos gritos histéricos me despertaron. Tendrías que controlar tus hormonas Yao, las tienes algo alocadas...

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!... Bien, a lo que venía... ¿Dónde compraste esa historieta de Kitty-chan? - De pronto el rostro del joven se tornó carmesí, casi rojo. Era idea de Iván o a Yao le daba cierto pudor hablar de esa gatita extraña que tanto le gusta.

- ¿Hablas de esa historieta que prometí dártela, pero que después mi madre tiró al basurero? - Preguntó casi sabiendo la respuesta.

- ¡Si! Esa misma que tu madre tiró con las mugres de tu dormitorio, pensando que tal vez la historieta de Kitty-chan también era mugre. - Yao casi rompió en llanto aquella vez que Iván le contó lo sucedido. Eso era como para matarlo.

- Bueno, la encontré en una tienda camino a mi casa. No está tan lejos de aquí. - El joven chino se alegró por tal razón.

- Mmm... ¿Puedo pedirte algo, Iván?... - Aquí comenzaba la parte más complicada.

- Claro. - El joven ruso sonrió alegre. No era muy común en Yao pedirle algo, así que este hecho le causó felicidad.

- ¿Me acompañas a esa tienda para comprar unas cuantas historietas de Kitty-chan?... - Eso como que se anticipaba de antemano, pero al parecer Iván esperaba otra cosa, ya que su iluminada sonrisa se apagó en una mueca de tristeza.

- Uhm, bueno, no creo que pueda... Debo ir a mi hogar, ya que no tengo más clases, yo... Disculpa... - El joven parecía casi querer encontrar una excusa, pero esa era la realidad. Sus clases habían terminado hace un buen rato, pero se había quedado descansando en la academia, ya que apenas llegaba a su hogar, debía hacer sus deberes y ayudar a su madre. Realmente eso es lo que quería evitar, pero en aquel momento, deseaba evitar por cualquier motivo acompañar a Yao a esa tienda donde encontró la historieta de... ¿Kitty? ¿Así era como se llamaba la extraña gatita?

- ¿Quién me ilusionó con la idea de regalarme una hermosa y maravillosa historieta de Kitty-chan?... - Preguntó de pronto Yao.

- Yo, pero... - Iván quiso hilar las palabras, pero su amigo no lo dejó.

- Entonces me acompañas, para recomponerme la ilusión rota. - Dicho esto el chino tomó de una manga al otro y se lo llevó casi arrastrando, pero eso era casi imposible, ya que Iván era muy pesado como para que su amigo lo llevara a rastras, pero todos sabemos que esta es una simple expresión.

Todo el camino el joven ruso fue esquivo y cortante, parecía no querer dar la ubicación de la tienda al chino. Se quedaba parado haciendo nada, miraba al cielo o se ponía a tararear una improvisada canción para no darle atención a las peticiones de Yao. Era un actuar muy infantil, pero el chino ya sabía soportarlo, era pan de cada día. Caminaron muchos minutos, quizás un par de horas, o tal vez menos de eso, hasta que por fin dieron con la tienda de historietas. Yao entró ansioso en compañía de Iván, este siempre mostrando lo disgustado que estaba por esto.

- Amigo ruso, ¿viene por lo de siempre?... - Preguntó una voz desconocida para el chino, pero muy familiar para el joven rubio. Este casi desesperado se zafó del agarre de su amigo y corrió donde estaba la persona que pronunció aquellas palabras. - Le tengo nuevas revistas por...

- ¡No siga! ¡Ya entendí!... - Yao quedó mirando lejano tal escena, ya que no entendía mucho la situación y además porque lo único que deseaba era encontrar las historietas de Kitty-chan. - Vengo por historietas en este momento, pero después me pasa mis pedidos.

- ¿Qué tipo de historietas? - Cuestionó el dueño del lugar.

- De Kitty-chan... - Respondió el joven castaño. El vendedor le miró de los pies a la cabeza, lo inspeccionó, y luego sonrió.

- No sabía que le hacías a los hombres, amigo ruso... - Iván se sonrojó al instante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso y además frente a Yao? ¿Qué pensaría el chino de tales palabras?

- ¡No diga tonterías! ¡Él es mi amigo!... - El chico se retiró avergonzado al lado de su amigo. - No escuches a este señor, está loco. Ven, yo sé dónde están las historietas de la gatita.

- Está bien... - Partieron a lo largo de unos pasillos con estanterías repletas de caricaturas, mangas e historietas americanas. Historias ilustradas de mil géneros distintos, era casi un paraíso. Pasaron por historietas de superhéroes, románticas, ciencia ficción, etc., pero nada de Kitty-chan. ¿Dónde estaban las benditas historietas? - ¿Qué tal si nos separamos y buscamos por separado? Quizás así las encontremos más rápido. Eso nos convendría a los dos, así tú te escapas de esta situación que al parecer no te agrada en lo absoluto y yo me voy feliz con mis historietas de la adorable Kitty-chan.

- Mmm... De acuerdo. Pero recuerda, cualquier cosa que el viejo te diga es una total estupidez, él está l-o-c-o... - Iván partió por un lado y Yao por el otro. Al cabo de un rato el grito histérico del chino hizo correr apresurado al ruso. ¡Tal vez el viejo le dijo algo! - ¿Qué ocurre...?

- ¡Mira! ¡Qué ternura! - El chino miraba embobado la terrible cantidad de historietas que había de la gatita singular que tanto le gustaba. Terrible, ya que era una cantidad descomunal de tiras. Yao estaría por un buen rato en este lugar. Tanta era la emoción de Yao que dejó de pronunciar palabra y ahora solo apuntaba agitado una de las cuantas historietas. Sonreía, sus ojos se mostraban brillantes y su rostro lucía un carmesí tenue. Estaba feliz e Iván lo notó. No pudo contener el sonrojar de sus mejillas, Yao simplemente le estaba regalando una escena extraordinaria. - Mira, Iván, esta es la misma que me querías obsequiar...

- Tienes razón... - El chino la tomó entre sus manos, la abrazó y se alejó. ¿Qué había sido eso? Iván le siguió a paso lento.

- Por favor, quiero comprar esta historieta. - El dueño tomó el objeto, lo pasó por una máquina y se lo devolvió al chino.

- 70 Yuanes... - ¡¿Tanto por una simple historieta?! Yao casi cae desmayado. ¿Acaso las páginas eran de oro? ¿Tal vez tenía incrustada diamantes en la portada? No podía tener un valor tan alto por nada.

- ¡Está demente! ¿Por qué tan caro?... No tengo esa cantidad de dinero... - En ese momento Iván supo que hacer para quedar como un héroe más genial que los que salían en todas las historietas de aquella tienda.

- Póngalo en mi cuenta, yo lo pagaré después junto a mis pedidos. - Eso fue todo, el viejo sonrió con buen humor, Yao recuperó la belleza que se le había apagado al saber el precio de la historieta e Iván recaudó un nuevo monto de dinero en su cuenta con el tipo de la tienda de historietas. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

- Que divertida historia. Muchas gracias de nuevo, Iván. ¿Qué habría sido de mí si tú no hubieras estado allí para comprar nuevamente la historieta? - Los dos amigos caminaban con rumbo indefinido por las calles, quizás alargando el tiempo, para que Yao hojeara tranquilo su nueva adquisición e Iván aplazara la llegada a su hogar para no hacer los deberes.

- No sé, pero realmente no la compré. De todas maneras, cuídala mucho, será tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. - Yao miró seriamente a su amigo. - Era broma, solo disfrútala.

- ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?... - Esas palabras sonaron tan lentas para el joven ruso que de improviso paró. Quedó como tratando de procesar lo dicho y encontrar la respuesta adecuada, pero le fue imposible, solo se le venía algo a la mente y para ser sinceros, Yao le daría una patada si le pedía eso. - ...Yo haría cualquier cosa para pagarte... - Y con eso terminó por desaparecer cualquier pisca de racionalidad que le quedaba a Iván en la cabeza. Quería un beso de Yao, solo un beso. No pedía que fuera largo ni corto, no pedía que fuera apasionado o realmente frío. Deseaba un beso, nada mas.

- Yo... Yo quiero... un b... be... bbbb... - ¿Desde cuándo Iván tartamudeaba? El castaño le miraba sonriendo, aún con aquel carmesí exquisito en sus mejillas y con el brillar en la mirada. Eso no ayudaba al ruso, le hacía tartamudear aún más, de hecho, ni le salían palabras después de unos segundos. Tenía que reaccionar de alguna manera.

- ¿Estás bie...! - Solo lo besó, no pudo contenerse. Era eso o seguir como momia, y la idea de besar a Yao le ganó a la de permanecer estático, resultaba ser más llamativa. Al principio solo fue un contacto con los labios, pero el joven castaño al parecer le permitió algo más a su amigo, ya que de a poco abrió la boca para que la lengua del rubio se encontrara con la suya. El beso resultaba ser grato, bastante bueno, insuperable. Iván posó sus manos en la cintura de Yao, quizás para acercarle más, quizás para disfrutar. Pero en algún momento tenían que separarse, y cuando lo hicieron, la mirada de uno no podía alejarse de la mirada del otro. El ruso creía estar soñando, su amigo le había permitido besarle. Los labios de Yao quedaron un poco rojos después del contacto, pero eso le daba un aire tan sensual al chino. Quizás, solo quizás, era mejor apartar un rato la vista de Yao.

-Ehmmm... - Una idea rápida pasó por la mente de Iván directamente a ser pronunciada, no la pudo detener nada, ya que en esos momentos, el ruso no podía pensar bien - Si te compro diez historietas de Kitty-chan, ¿Me dejas hacértelo en mi casa y grabarnos para guardarlo como un recuerdo? - Era un milagro, al fin recordó el nombre de la gatita. Esperen un momento, ¡¿Qué diablos había dicho?!

- Yo te mato, Iván Braginsky... - El joven ruso recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda por parte de su amigo, este con el rostro completamente sonrojado solo le gritaba enojado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle tales cosas? Por lo menos le hubiera ofrecido unas quince historietas de Kitty-chan.

¡Fin!


End file.
